The removal of short fibers is generally done by combers, which influences the quality of cotton yarn very much. Removal amount, usually ranging from 15% to 25%, greatly depends on the desired quality grade of cotton yarn and raw material. Because of the limitation of the design of combers, slivers must be prepared by drawing and lapping. Damage to fibers may result during the removal of short fibers, and so this method is not justified from an economic view point.
Although there exist on the market nowadays short fiber separation apparatuses employing a high voltage electrostatic field, their performance has not reached a high level. The invention makes use of a high voltage electrostatic field accompanying with suction devices to promote the removal rate of short fibers, attaining a very remarkable effect.
The features, advantages, and minute arrangement of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings